


In Space No One Can Hear You Cry

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and friends to lovers trope, i love rarepairs, mmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone misses Earth. Lance tends to show it most when he's alone or with Hunk. He feels like he's never going to see the place he called home for so many years ever again and Hunk promises him that the two of them will make it back home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space No One Can Hear You Cry

        Hunk had been tossing and turning all night, so he wasn't particularly startled when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He sat up rubbing his eyes grumbling, "Come in." The exhaustion on his face quickly turned to concern when he saw Lance trudge into the room and sit down on the floor next to his bed. While the two of them did occasionally spend nights together, they normally would go to bed together, not disturb the other in the middle of the night. Only Lance did that; And only on nights he was severely missing Earth.   
        Hunk rested a gentle hand on Lance's shoulder. "Let it out, buddy. I'm listening," Hunk assured him in a soft whisper. Lance knew that he was always listening to him, but he never started talking until Hunk said he was listening.   
        Lance let out a deep sigh and brought his knees to his chest. "Do you ever look out the castle windows and notice space? I mean really notice it?"  
        "What do you mean?" Hunk knew what he meant. But he wanted Lance to get this aching sense of loneliness out of his system the way he always did; By talking it through.  
        "I mean. . . Don't you ever notice how far apart everything is? If it weren't for the castle's wormhole warping, we wouldn't be getting anywhere. We see so much but we're not that close to any of it." They sat in silence for a moment before he started talking again.   
        "We can see so much but. . . I can't see Earth." Hunk stayed silent as he rubbed Lance's back. "I miss our home, Hunk. I miss my family. As much as I hated the place, I miss the Garrison, too. I just miss everything back on Earth. Rolling waves, thunderstorms, bonfires, surfing, the flora and fauna, everything. . . But now we're stuck up here in the vast unknown, in places we would never be able to explore with our technology." Lance wiped away a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. "Remember when my sisters and I would put on small fashion shows? Or when my brothers convinced me to join drama and I was the happiest boy alive for months? I remember the parties my parents threw for me as a small child. I remember my cousins doing my makeup for me sometimes." Lance shuddered with a long sigh. "I remember so much but I'm never going to experience any of it again."   
        Hunk picked Lance up off the floor and into his lap when silence fell between them and all he heard was Lance's quiet sobbing and hitched breaths. Lance wrapped his legs around Hunk's waist and clung to him. Hunk held him as he sobbed grossly into his shoulder. Lance would unintentionally dig his nails into Hunk's back when a burst of tears came on. Hunk, though, didn't mind the small bursts of pain.   
        Hunk would never admit it to Lance that he himself cried himself to sleep at night when he missed Earth. Hunk missed Earth just as much as Lance did, from family things to things at the Garrison. But he didn't enjoy bothering Lance when he got depressed so he kept to himself. He appeared to be strong for Lance when Lance needed him most. He didn't mind being alone most nights if it meant he got to help Lance when he needed to.

        It took Lance what felt like forever to calm down and stop crying. His breathing slowed and he still clung to Hunk, but he wasn't digging his nails into him anymore and rested his forehead against Hunk's shoulder. He would still shake every few moments with a shaky sigh, though. "How do you stay strong, Hunk? When we're up here all alone?" he whispered quietly.   
        Hunk rubbed circles into Lance's back as he took time to reply. "We're not alone, Lance. We still have Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran. I know we're a small group, but we're all we have for now. And for now we have to work together. Pidge, Keith, Shiro, you, and I all have the same goal; To get back to Earth. But, before we can get there, we have so much to do."   
        "So much," Lance sighed.  
        "But knowing that we still have each other, I know we can get it done. We'll make it back to Earth, one way or another. I promise, Lance." Hunk's voice was soft and calming to Lance's ears. Hunk told him exactly what he needed to hear. He wanted to know that everything would be okay and he trusted Hunk to keep his promise. The two of them have known each other almost their entire lives. They can do this. And they're going to do it together.  
        The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms and nothing could separate them until the morning. 


End file.
